The Last Prophecy
by Thunder232
Summary: This story is the starting of destiny that Even the three cats can't stop. Star shall fall from the sky and they shall walk the Earth until there final death. There's things that cannot be changed; usually and that's a prophecy. I hope you enjoy this store.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader-

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy-

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat

Warriors

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Dewpaw- gray tabby tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molespots- brown and cream tom

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

Queens

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Foxleap kits

Firekit

Mudkit

Thunderkit

Whitekit

Hollykit

Sileintkit

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eye

Shadowkit

Silkkit

Nightkit

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits

Blizzardkit-Snow white fur. With three black smudges that almost look like cats.

Hazeltail

Elders

Dustpelt- tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader-

Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy-

Smokefoot- black tom

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud- old, tabby tom

Mistpaw- spiky-furred, pale gray she-kit

Warriors

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail -tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Dewpaw- gray she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Sparrowpaw- tabby tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Stoatfoot-ginger tom

Queens

Pinenose- black she-cat; mother to Owlclaw's kits

Wingkit- tiny gray she-cat

Stripekit- gray tabby tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat; mother to Smokefoot's kits

Mottlekit- small mottled tom

Darkkit- black she-cat

Elders

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Oakfur-small brown tom

WindClan

Leader

Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy

Crowfeather- very dark gray tom

Medicine Cat

Kestrelflight- mottled tom

Warriors

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mintpaw-light brown she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightningpaw-tabby and white tom

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Larkfeather-gray she-cat

Crouchskip-black tom

Queens

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat; mother to Weaselfur's kits

Greenkit- light brown tom

Rabbitkit- light brown and gray tom

Elders

Owlwhisker-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader

Reedstar-black tom

Deputy

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Medicine Cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Icewing-white she-cat

Silverpaw- silver tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Cloudpaw- small light gray tabby she-cat

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Podpaw - brown tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Curlpaw - golden she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby she-cat

Heronflight - brown tabby tom

Queens

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat; mother to Reedstar's kits

Waterkit- blue-gray she-cat

Vixenkit- small dark ginger she-cat

Fishkit- dark gray tabby tom

Elders

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Rogues

Ginger- ginger tabby tom

Fern - small, brown and white she-cat

Sandy - sandy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Jasmine - gray she-cat

Maggie - small brown tabby she-cat

Slash - big ginger tabby tom with long claws

Dusty - dusty brown tom

Flower - tortoiseshell she-cat

Claw - light brown tom

Fang - black tom

Lace - white she-cat

Jasper - black and white tom


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors

The final prophecy

Chapter one

"Hush little one." Dovewing got up and stretched than sat back down to lick her kits until her three kits stopped whining. "Congratulations," Ivypool walked over and sat next to her sister. "What did you name them?" Dovewing answered. "This one is named Silkkit." She had snow white fur with two light gray stripes down her back. "This hyper one is Shadekit." He had black fur and dark gray spots on his neck and legs. "This is the youngest." Dovewing picked up the tiny cat. "His name is Nightkit." The tom had solid jet-black fur. The kit four moons younger and is nearly 3 times smaller than a new born tom. He's so small Shadekit stared. He's so cute. Silkkit got up and measured him to her. She was nearly 4 times his size. How did he survive? Ivypool questioned.

"Jayfeather" Bumblestripe (Dovewing's mate) puts his head into the nursery. Jayfeather squeezes under Bumblestripe and sniffs. "Is the whole clan in here." "Everyone give the two cats rest." "Accept you Daisy. Can you watch the kits for Dovewing?" "Okay." Daisy walks over and sits next to Dovewing taking the kits and putting them next to her. "Now go to sleep Dovewing its getting late." Jayfeather shoes everyone out of the nursery.

The next morning. Dovewing wakes up with a loud whale and a sharp yowl. She heard Jayfeather's voice. "I'm going to need you to push. "Alright!" Ivypool's voice almost came out like a hiss. Dovewing saw her sister and Purdy with five kits sitting next to her. Purdy was in shock. Ivypool face was twisted with pain. Jayfeather breathing finely slowed down. How many are there? Dovewing rubbed her eyes to see six large kits. She rubbed her eyes again. C-congratulations. Bramblestar's voice came from the back of the nursery. Y-ya daisy got up and sat near Ivypool.

"Are going to need help naming all of them?"

"Oh, Okay but first I'm naming this one Firekit in honor of Firestar." Ivypools voice was less strained then before. "Jayfeather you name this one."

"I think he should be hmm the kit jumps and tumbles into a pile of mud, Mudkit."

Foxleap (Ivypool's mate)"who should the third be called."

"Well maybe Thunderkit." Foxleap started to settle down.

"Daisy can you name this one?" Ivypool held up a fairly large she-cat.

"I believe it should be whitekit." Daisy licked the cats for head.

"Jayfeather can you name one more for me." "Alright." He looked at the dark cats fur. He suddenly realized how close the resemblance looked much like Hollyleaf and he Shivered. "Hollykit." Jayfeather's voice made him quiver.

"Thats a great name." Ivypool took out the last one.

"I'll name the final one Silentkit for how quite she is." Ivypool took the kits and started cleaning them.

(The next morning.) "Can we go outside?" "Please please please." Silkkit and Shadekit was jumping up and down. "Alright fine" Dovewing called for Bumblestripe. "Can you show these kits through camp?" "I need to spend a little more time with Nightkit." "Okay lets go," Bumblestripe left the nursery followed by Silkkit and Shadekit.

"Okay first lets go to the apprentices den. Right now theres a few apprentices theres Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw,Dewpaw." "Now over here is the medicine den. Jayfeather is our medicine cat and don't freak out when he stares at you because he's blind." Jayfeather walked out with Amberpaw by his side. "I may be blind but I can still hear." Jayfeather looked at the kits with a smile. "Lets just move on." Bumblestripe walked towards the elders den. "This here is the elder's den. In here is Mousefur and Purdy. They are the only two elders we have." "This is our warriors den."

"There's Dustpelt, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Brightheart, and many more. Here's our final stop. It's Firest I mean Bramblestar's den." "He will be the one naming you an apprentice ceremony in a half moon or so." The two kits walked over to the nursery where they had a fresh bird waiting for them. They split the bird and watched their brother take the first bit of fresh kill he's had.

(A couple sun rises later) "May I go wrestle with Ivypool Kits." "Alright fine but be really careful."Dovewing hugged her kit. "Now who wants to wrestle me." Ivypool's kits laugh. Your to small to be wrestling with us. Although Whitekit was right. He wanted to fight so he had to make a threat. "Are you to scared." "To scared of what?" "That I'm going to hurt you because I can believe that."

"It's okay If anything you will be the one getting hurt." "Fine you will fight me." Whitekit is nearly three and half times his size but Nightkit showed no fear in his eyes. He darted forward. Whitekit lounged a him. Nightkit easily dodge him. Whitekit hit his for paws on the ground and doing a couple roles. Then Nightkit jumped onto Whitekit's back and through Whitekit down.

Ivypool's kits were surprised. Mudkit stepped up. "Nightkit is the winner." Whitekit got up with fear in his eyes. All the kits started Congratulating Nightkit until Bramblestar called from the SkyOak. "All cats that can hunt for themselves come here." "But I want to go Nightkit walked up to Bramblestar." Bramblestar looks at the kit alright. "Just this once."

We had some great times like we have a lot more healthy kits and two new apprentices Silkpaw and Shadepaw. Their mentors are Foxleap and Moleclaw. Everyone one cheers starting with Nightkit. "Finally, our apprentice den is finished. The bad news is that Leafbare is starting up again but Amberpaw has found a lot of cat mint so we should be good when that time comes." That's it for today. Nightkit started walking the other direction.

Where do you think your going? Dovewing stopped Nightkit in his tracks. Outside to play with Ivypool's kits. Nightkit declared. "Who told you that you can go out?" Dovewing got up and grabbed Nightkit. Oww! don't grab so hard. Nightkit said trying to struggle free. "Why can't I go outside." "Your to small I don't want you to get hurt." Nightkit filled with rage. "So Ivypool's kit get to go before me even though I'm two months older." "What next I'm going to get my apprenticeship late." "Like I said you are just a little bit to small." Dovewing gave him a glare. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need to see the outdoor's before leaf bare comes."

"Fine you can." "If you stay with Whitekit the whole time." "Now hurry." Dovewing lightly pushed her kit with her tail. "Thank you." Nightkit ran out the door to meet his friends. "Oh look! It's Punykit." Whitekit chuckled." Along with Mudkit and Thunderkit. "I beat you remember. I wasn't trying I was just faking to make make you fell happy." "Was that a threat." "You can say that was Punykit." "Stop calling me that." "Fine If you win I will stop calling you that." "Aright then." Nightkit dashed for Whitekits legs and jumped. Whitekit jumped high in the air and crushed Nightkit. Nightkit looked around until everything went black. Get off him! Hollykit commanded pushing her brother off the tiny kit. Nightkit laid there as still as a rock.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Nightkit opened up his eyes. His arm and jaw was super stiff. "Wha?" Nightkit's jaw filled with pain. "Hush." Nightkit saw Amberpaw was mixing herbs. Jayfeather was near him. "What happened." Nightkit's jaw stung again. You were in an accident.

Nightkit looked around. Behind him was a tree that crushed half the medicine den. Dovewing voice called from the front of the den. "Is he awake." "Yes but be quite." Jayfeather stepped out of the way. Nightkit looked up to see Dovewing, Whitekit, and Hollykit . Whitekit and Hollykit looked much bigger than last time he saw them. "How long have I been in here." He stared up at his mother. She just stood there eyes wide.

Jayfeather answered. "About four moons." "What?" "Why was I here so long?" Nightkit stood up. He was still smaller than Whitekit while standing on his nest. "By the way this is two out of the six new apprentices." "Hollypaw and Whitepaw. Jayfeather left the den followed by Nightkit who was limping because leg was so stiff. Leaf bare had just past. The warm breeze hit Nightkit's fur. "Why is everyone staring at me and why is there a tree in the medicine den. "Well, when Whitepaw had knocked you out. I brang you to the medicine den. Then the tree's root had been blown loose because of a very powerful blizzard.

I tried to help you but you had fainted so the tree had smashed you paw and a branch broke your jaw. You survived because of an owl nest that we've been trying to patch up for moons before." Jayfeather made Nightkit do a couple circles then lay down in the nursery." You were lucky that we hadn't fixed the hole yet. "So I." Nightkit's voice fated away. As he closed his eyes.

"Where am I." Nightkit looked around. "Your in StarClan." An orange and black cat with a dark tortoise shell coat.

"I'm dead!" Nightkit started pacing back and forth. "No," said an fire colored pelt. "Your just dreaming." "Why am I here then?"

Nightkit looked up at the other two cats that came in. "Why would you want a cat like me. I'm so small." "You will grow soon." A large cat came from the bushes. He had a ginger and white pelt. "Try not to be worried. But we have something to say."

A cat with blue gray fur came from behind the tree. "How can I trust you guys if I don't know who you are?" Nightkit backed away slowly.

"Well lets meet each other first." The tortoise shell stepped forward. "I'm Spottedleaf." The blue gray cat stepped forward. "I'm Bluestar." The large ginger pelted cat came stepped forward. "I'm Thunderstar." Then the last one stepped forward. "I'm Firestar." Nightkit stared at him for a little and realized that it was the great Firestar that he heard about in the nursery stories.

Nightkit was astonished. He got to see Firestar in real life. "Maybe we were wrong. He might not be ready to handle the truth," Bluestar pointed out. "What truth?" Nightkit flashed a gaze on Bluestar. "I want to know please. "Alright, well there's a prophecy about you." "What is it?" Nightkit questioned in disbelief. "You will learn but for now we going to give you gifts."

"Gifts for what?" Nightkit protested.

"The prophecy of course," explained Thunderdstar. Nightkit sat down with his mind swirling with questions. "Now listen. I'm giving you the gift of height, strength, and power over your enemies. You it wisely Thunderstar stepped back. Bluestar stepped forward. "I'm giving you bravery and honor. Cherish these gifts well for they help later on,"

Spottedleaf steps forward. "Hello" Nightkit stands up. "Hello" Spottedleaf steps a little closer. "For my gift I shall give you kindness and patients to others use them well." Firestar steps up. "Your final gift shall be wisdom." Hopefully you use it on the path ahead." "But when will I need all this." "Just trusted us and you will need it. "When you wake up you will be much better the you were this morning." "Now close your eyes."


End file.
